


礼尚往来

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea





	礼尚往来

＊不怎么国设的国设 不怎么有用处的健身房设定  
69、重口 记得避雷

 

 

已经安静很久了，偌大的健身房内。只有力量区的两个人在不同的运动器材上默默做着重复的动作，但谁也不说话。

阿尔弗雷德盯着亚瑟看也已经很久了，他的突然上访让自己感到有些尴尬，毕竟两人上一次见面是习以为常的争吵结尾的，虽然他很想念亚瑟。

一个小时之前，在健身房的阿尔突然接收到一条短信，本以为是自家新上司又要趾高气昂地命令他做什么，于是他烦躁地拿起手机，没想到屏幕上显示的名字却是“Artie”。

——你在哪里？

阿尔弗雷德对这条没有预料的短信思考了半天，最终还是回了一封信回去。

——健身房。出了什么事吗？

隔了一分钟左右，弹出一条新的信息。

——等着，我马上来。

 

十分简短，信息量却很大。亚瑟来了？天哪，他不会还记得上次吵架的事来拿他是问的吧，想想一打开门等待着他的又将是他端着一盘子黑色的、已经被烤焦的司康饼，阿尔弗雷德只好告诉自己已经习以为常了。

可他和亚瑟吵架后其实谁都没向对方明摆着道歉过，也许一个月没有说话的他们会因为弗朗西斯的突然搅和而站在同一战线上，或因为马修的劝说勉强地重归于好。有时候他都会对他们的突然和好而感到惊讶，久而久之，两个人虽然吵架，但从不担心和不和好的问题，自己过着自己的生活，再因为某个点突然又重归于好。

可今天亚瑟的主动太奇怪了，这违背常理。他那个倔强的人怎么会在他们吵架过后主动说话？不是来拿他是问，就是国家内部的事情。可他又让自己在健身房等他？哦，天哪，有时候他真摸不到亚瑟奇怪的点。

 

亚瑟来的时候，居然已经穿好了运动装，然而他们俩什么话都没说。

 

然后回到现在。

 

因为这是阿尔弗雷德私人的健身房，平时除了他会来这里，偶尔几个朋友或其他国家意识体会在这里停留，都是他一个人在这里健身。因为两个人之间的古怪气氛，阿尔弗雷德健身得非常不自然。

 

而亚瑟此时是更尴尬的。哦！阿尔弗雷德怎么跟个木头一样杵在那里不说话？他明明已经这么主动了！天哪自己来想和他缓和缓和关系，为什么阿尔弗雷德只是盯着他看一句话也不说？哦天哪！亚瑟更加用力地摆动起手下的设备。

 

最后，他咳了一声，逼迫自己对上阿尔弗雷德的视线。

 

“差不多看够了吧，你要盯着看多久白痴。”

 

阿尔弗雷德稍稍愣了一下，随后嘴角上扬成平常的弧度，“看到你今天的表现，我有点惊讶。老头子耐不住寂寞所以来找我了吗。”

 

“谁……谁来找你，去死。我不想跟你说话。我要去做拉伸了……等！你干什么？！”亚瑟僵硬地扭过身去，说话坑坑洼洼，阿尔弗雷德在心里偷笑他的不耿直，一手将瘦小的英国人扛起来，轻松地向拉伸的躺床上走去。

 

“你不是要拉伸嘛，英雄免费为你服务哦。”

 

被猝不及防地放在躺床上，一只腿就被抬了起来。

 

“等……!阿尔弗雷德你想干嘛！”

 

“拉伸啊～亚瑟你别乱动啦，我不好压腿。”凭自己更大的力气，他将亚瑟死死制服在躺床上，亚瑟脸憋红了也没有成功阻止他将自己的腿抬起来，想用双手去推他的脸，却被身上人空闲出来的手轻轻松松给摁在在了床板上。

 

挣扎了很久，亚瑟终究还是妥协了下来。好吧，阿尔弗雷德的确是在给自己拉伸，他放松下来，扭过头去故意不看阿尔弗雷德的脸。 

 

因为头顶上灯光太亮的原因，阿尔弗雷德的脸处在一片阴影之中，但那双可以透过看到万里无云蓝天的双眼却格外清晰。他还是忍不住瞄了他几眼，哦，该死。

 

他恼怒地强迫自己不去看他，可阿尔弗雷德肌肉的线条和健壮的身体迟迟在他脑海挥之不去。

“亚瑟，你脸好红。”

“闭嘴。”

亚瑟感觉自己被阿尔弗雷德翻过身去，开始用什么东西滚动来按压他的小腿肌肉，“亚瑟，你今天为什么来找我？平常你不会这样的，我知道你是想继上次吵架的事情来主动示好。”

“那是你想多了！我才不会告诉你！”

突然阿尔弗雷德的手游走在他腰部，他感觉他俯下身来，一边轻轻咬住了他耳朵一边含糊吐出几个字。

“不告诉我吗。”

温热的湿气吹进自己的耳蜗里，亚瑟连忙颤抖了一下，阿尔弗雷德的牙齿很快集中地落在他的耳垂上，手也探进了他的运动衣里面。

“阿……阿尔弗雷德……刚出完汗我要去洗澡……”

“那你可能会感冒，”阿尔弗雷德的舌头一路由耳朵添至脖颈，舌尖沾染上英国绅士有些酸涩的汗味，同时水痕在天花板的白光作用下清清楚楚，“所以不如来做些运动我再和你一起洗。”

美国青年俏皮地一笑，”保证你会很舒服的，亚瑟。”

 

 

所以说，为什么会变成这样。

就在这狭窄的躺床上，阿尔弗雷德耐心地在给他扩张，顺便另一只手在揉搓他的前端。双重刺激下，亚瑟能把呜咽声憋得如此小已经在用尽他最大的努力了。

“亚瑟，你不叫出来我很没成就感啊。”阿尔弗雷德看死死咬住嘴皮子，眼睛起了一层水雾满脸通红的亚瑟，将手恶意地揉搓那两个小球，果不其然，亚瑟的身体想被电流游走过一样挺了起来。

“唔……阿尔弗雷德你这个混蛋……疼……”

“你太不放松了。”阿尔弗雷德皱皱眉头，“我手指感觉都要被挤压爆了。”

“那你他妈就直接插进来……”

“别说这种自暴自弃的话了，放松。”拍了一下亚瑟的臀部，却未达到对方放松下来的结果，于是阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟的前端含住一小部分，这让亚瑟一个激灵。

“阿……阿尔弗雷德……别……”亚瑟起身想将阿尔弗雷德推开，然而那因快感软绵绵的力丝毫起不了任何作用。感觉阿尔弗雷德用尖尖的牙齿在自己地柱身上轻轻摩擦，顺从身体的感觉支支吾吾地哼了出来，他怕阿尔弗雷德会咬下去，那种有些惊慌却十分舒服的感觉让亚瑟要沉溺于其中。

亚瑟放松下来了，很明显前端正断断续续地冒出点白浊的液体，阿尔弗雷德玩弄着亚瑟两个小球，一边又十分到位地舔舐着他的柱身。就在这时，阿尔弗雷德轻轻咬了亚瑟前端一下——

他不由分说地射了。

他刚羞耻地想张嘴说什么，阿尔弗雷德直接用嘴吻上了他，精液被强行推送进喉咙，顺着食道流了下去，阿尔弗雷德几乎是毫不客气地让他强行吞咽了自己的精液。松开口后，亚瑟整个眼睛都红了，生理泪水在脸上淌着哭花了脸。

“哭啦？”阿尔弗雷德轻柔地用手掌抹去亚瑟脸上一大片泪水。

“你这不是废话吗！”亚瑟排开他的手，“你居然……！”

然后阿尔弗雷德笑着扭了把亚瑟的脸，尽管遭到了亚瑟的鄙视，“想和你共享你的味道。”

“真是毫不逊色地说着有模有样的情话。”亚瑟翻了一个白眼，“阿尔弗雷德，虽然有点挤，但你也给我坐上来。”

 

阿尔弗雷德照做了。亚瑟用牙齿满满拉下阿尔弗雷德紧绷的裤链时，他感觉裤子下包裹着的东西用涨了一圈，他忍不住嘲讽地阿尔弗雷德一句。

“哼，之前搞那么久我差点担心是因为你萎了，现在看来，硬得不是一般的快，忍了很久吧。”

将底裤扯开，巨大的家伙弹了出来。亚瑟倒也理所当然地用舌头灵巧地缠绕上阿尔弗雷德的柱身上去，只不过舌头刚一沾边，他整个人被翻了方向，刚好臀部完全翘起对着阿尔弗雷德的脸。

阿尔弗雷德率先一步细细舔上他的敏感处，“你也开始啊。”

酥麻感从湿处传来，他腿根抽搐了几下，也将阿尔弗雷德的柱身含到了底。亚瑟用力地吞吐，并富有技术地让阿尔弗雷德各种舒服。阿尔弗雷德在那边亲吻着他的阴部，发出刺耳的水声，在无其他人的健身房格外响亮。

阴茎的粗大堵住了自己放荡的呻吟声，亚瑟感觉嘴巴张着要脱力的时候，突然一股浓浓的精液在嘴巴膨胀开，他来不及反应，连忙呛了几声，同时因为阿尔弗雷德带来后面的刺激，他再一次瘫软着射了出来。

 

“果然太勉强了吗……”阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟的身子再次翻过来平躺着对着自己，细细欣赏起亚瑟失神的脸，却被亚瑟扯着头发直接含住了唇。

 

精液交缠在相绕的舌头中为接下来的性爱带来了更强的刺激。不得不说，亚瑟的吻技让他感觉到舒服，阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛。一吻结束，绿眼睛的英国人粗喘着气，露出胜利者般的微笑。

 

“礼尚往来。”

 

接下来，阿尔弗雷德的动作不再那么留情，他直接将三根手指伸进亚瑟的穴内，在敏感点上攀附，这突如其来的扩张直接让亚瑟收紧了内壁，阿尔弗雷德拍着他的臀部吻着他的眼睑，示意他放松。

 

他环着亚瑟，将阴茎一点一点插了进去，亚瑟死死抱着他喘着粗气，直到全部整根没入。

 

“肚子……疼……”

 

亚瑟挤出几个字，似乎是松了口气。阿尔弗雷德开始抽插的时候，他除了喘息，和紧紧抓着阿尔弗雷德在他背后留下无数猫抓似的爪印再没有心思干别的。阿尔弗雷德从他的脖颈顺着向上，来到他嘴角边索吻，下体的一波一波激烈的碰撞直冲云霄，亚瑟顾不了那么多，眼睫毛还站着泪水，接吻时蹭在美国人的脸上湿乎乎的。

 

“啊……啊……呜……”他断断续续地呻吟，如发情的猫般顺从，阿尔弗雷德坏心地去咬他的乳头。

 

“亚瑟，你是不是最想被我拥抱。”阿尔弗雷德手指滑过亚瑟柔软的发丝，他吸吮着他的耳垂询问他。

 

“呜……别咬，你是狗吗？”

 

“是不是？”然后他就真的露出那种狗狗般亮亮的眼睛。

 

“是……喂！”他被猛地一拉，阿尔弗雷德直接抵到最深处射了。

 

接下来他们有无数场做爱，直至阿尔弗雷德的阴茎贯穿到底，直至阿尔弗雷德开始抽插，直至阿尔弗雷德抵上他的敏感点撞击，直至阿尔弗雷德带着他上下起伏，直至阿尔弗雷德的精液填满了他——

 

他感觉自己至始至终都是一条摇摇晃晃的船，紧紧被名为阿尔弗雷德的大海包围着。

 

 

“你到底因为什么来找我的啊。”洗完澡后，亚瑟身上冒着热气出来了，阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟递去一瓶温热的牛奶，视线落在因为热水冲刷的亚瑟泛粉的细腻肌肤上，他舔了舔有些干燥的唇。

“别那样盯着我，还不是因为……”

“因为？”

“因为弗朗西斯跟我说你带女人出去爽我才来的！”失态地叫了出来，亚瑟粉扑扑的脸蛋鼓了起来。

阿尔弗雷德几乎笑出了眼泪，他将亚瑟一整个裹进怀中，“弗朗西斯的话你也信，亚瑟你太好骗了。”

“别抱我，我还在生气。”亚瑟凶狠地瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼。

“好啦好啦，下次hero也主动去给你道歉。”看着自己可爱的恋人生闷气的样子，他掀起他额前的刘海，吻了上去。


End file.
